Mystery Love Letters
by SimpleandClean101
Summary: Yuffie's been reciving strange Letters and gifts but who has been sending these? VincentxYuffie and a lil' CloudxTifa at the end!
1. Crystal Cave

_Mystery Love Notes_

_Chapter 1:Crystal Cave_

It was Valentines day,the day that Yuffie Kisaragi most hated through out the year. Cloud and Tifa got a Valentines,So did Cid and Barret,but the weirdest thing was that Red XIII and Cait Sith even got one,yet Yuffie,did not.

Suddenly a note came through the door,her name writen on the envolope in red ink. "This is creepy! Who the hell,would have a crush on me?!" She thought,trying not to resist opening the card. Finally she opened it to find out it said this:

_To my dearest white rose of Wutai,_

_I Love you with all of my heart,_

_And if you go away form my life,_

_I will die without your happiness,_

_That keeps my heart warm,_

_Love your Secret Admirer xx_

_.P.S. Go to Crystal Cave,I have a present for you._

Then,after reading it,she put it close to her heart,and closed her eyes thinking who her mystery admirer could be. "Oh well,better get to Crystal Cave.....wait how do I get there?....CID! GET HERE OR BAD THINGS ARE GONNA HAPPEN!" the Ninja yelled,to get his attention.

"What,lil' brat? Am I your Taxi driver or sumfin?" Cid replied,feeling like wacking her.

"Yeah....Only Kiddin'! No need to steem up,old man! Just take me to the Crystal Cave and everything is gonna be fine!" she said,jumping on to the aircraft, Cid following.

So the aircraft was lifted,she sat down re-reading her letter,she got earlier tht morning. "Hey,brat,what's up? Cait Sith is just noticed you've not been talking and he's not been able to say 'Shut your gob,Lass' all day!" Cid said,making fun of Cait Sith,who just walked away.

Yuffie did not reply,she just waited until the airship landed and walked off.

In the Centre of the Crystal Cave she found a white wooden staff,with the words '_Yuffie K'_ written across the bottom and a white rose on top,and under the staff was a white rose and another message saying:

_Dear Yuffie Kisaragi,_

_i do hope you like your present,_

_But not as much as you love me,_

_Go back to your room in the bar,_

_It'll be waiting!_

_Love V_

**Me: I do not......**

**yuffie:she does not own Final Fantasy VII or it's charaters!**

**Me:And if i did you will forget your Materia Obsession!**

**Yuffie:Nooooo!**

**Me:Plus how did you get in here i swear i locked the door.....**

**Yuffie: Your window was open......and.....i've eaten......**

**Me:My hamster?**

**Yuffie:i was sooo hungry though!!!**


	2. Revealed?

_Mystery Love Letters_

_Chapter 2: Revealed?_

"V? What does V mean??" This was floating around her mind during the journey home. Cid and Cait Sith,were wondering what it was,that Yuffie was hiding. " I bet it's something to do with a dude,'cuz i've never seen lil' brat like this before...",Cid whispered to Cait Sith,who nodded in agreement.

As she got to the Seventh Heaven,she walked up the stairs and left Tifa,Cid,Cait Sith and Barret wondering what the hell was going on. "You know? She's been acting wierd all day....what's wrong..",Tifa whispered,among them.

So Yuffie went up stairs,to find a small,wooden box and a bunch of mixed white and red roses on her very,plain bed. And with the flowers was another note:

_To my dear Yuffie Kisaragi,_

_In the small box lies a materia called 'Holy',_

_Please Do not use it,_

_It choses when to be used,_

_Hope you love the flowers,_

_Meet me at the Forgotten Forest,_

_Just off the Forgotten City,_

_V.V xx_

Yuffie was wondering at this point,how was she going to get there and who sent the letter. "This better be Vincent Vampire,even if it's not......Oh my god! Did i just say that?? I like......",at this point Yuffie just fainted.

Later,Yuffie rushed out of her bedroom and out of the door to go to the Forgotten Forest,which aparently to Yuffie was just around the Corner. She ran,ran and ran across the path until she saw it,the Forgotten Forest,with it's white,glowing tree's in the darkness. Then the unbelievable happened----

A scream of pain came from her right,a man lie on the floor,blood dripping from his chest. This man,who was lying on the ground was Vincent Valentine,Yuffie's crush and the man in Yuffie's view who was sending the letters.

She rushed to the ground,holding him in her arms,saying over again,"I'm here,don't worry....don't leave me..". Crying and smiling at him,who was now on the erdge of closing his eyes for good,"Don't leave me,Yuffie",he said in return.

Could Vincent be the one?

**Me: i know it's a very short but i have to stop there!**

**Yuffie:I wanna say it again!!!**

**Me:Ok but you better be quick!**

**Yuffie: SimpleandClean101 does NOT Own me or the other characters or Final fantasy VII it self!**

**Me:Good!!**

**Yuffie:Oh...I've eaten your......Computer....**

**Me:Well how come im typing on it?? Plus thank you to my reviewers YuffiexVincent4EVER and ..girl!**


	3. Angels

_Mystery Love Letters_

_Angels_

Yuffie sat by Vincent,who had now closed his eyes forever. Tears rolling down her soft,delicate cryed for everyone who died,which in her case the people that had died was now dead because of.....her.

Zack in her case of trying to gather Materia as she told him to fetch her some to save Wutai,he died. Her mother was giving birth to her when she died. Yuffie's heart was full of Sins,which never should have been there,but as she took it out on herself,making it worse.

She hated her-self for all of those things,she blamed herself for everything that went wrong in her life. Suddenly she saw four silloettes of three people she once knew and one she never knew. She looked closer,she saw Vincent,Zack,Aerith and her own flesh and blood mother,Lady Delilah of Wutai. They were going towards the light when........everything went black. She felt people lifting her up,she felt....angelic.

She always wanted to be a angel as a little girl,but Godo said she had much of a life to look forward to,to forget her dreams,to just live life like she was not even alive. She felt wierd and woke up. No sceanary just white....her arm was cut,blood slowly dripping.....

"I'll get that for you!" said a feminine voice,a very familer one.

"......huh? Aerith? I thought you were....",Yuffie looked up to see Aerith smiling holding a clean,white bandage.

"I am! You are! Huh? Your not looking to well Yuffs..",Aerith said,worriely.

" .....Just shock,I think,look how did I get here?" Yuffie asked,puzzeled.

"errm....You got......Shot in the head-pretty painful! Better than getting stabbed through your heart!"Aerith enlightened her,as a man appeared in view.

"Is this one ok?"said the unexpectable,Zack Fair.

Then everything blacked out again.

"Yuffie? Can you hear me?" said a very,very worried Tifa Lockheart,who was on the erdge of shaking her back to life.

"Go away,i wanna sleep......oww! my head!"Yuffie yelled,trying to sit up.

"At least your all right! What happened???" Tifa asked,worried still.

"I don't...know. Where was I,when it happened?"said Yuffie, damage was the last of her worrys.

"You were in the forgotten forest by Vincent who had been hurt badly too.....do you remember now?" Tifa told her.

"I think,I was in the forest,I _heared_ Vincent get shot and came to him,but after summert like five minutes after,I blacked out and had a wierd dream..",Yuffie told Tifa.

"What...Dream?"Asked Tifa.

"I saw Aerith and Za--"She was interupted by Tifa.

"Ok you can......stop talking now",Tifa said feeling upset by hearing this and exited the room.

And Yuffie exited too,she went down to the bar,into the kitchen and raided the fridge for chocolate,because they said it makes you feel better and Yuffie really needed to cheer up. And from no-where appeared a :

_To my dear Yuffie,_

_Sorry for the inconvenience,_

_Never forget this,_

_Im with you all the way,_

_V.V_

_P.S-Meet me for the last time,Wutai Woods_

Yuffie had felt something she would never have felt before. Love. It explains itself.

--------------------

**me:How was that? Sorry for the delay! My hamster died and errr.....RIP Psyco!**

**yuffie:Shut up!**

**Me:No! My story you know! Anyway 1 last chapter coming soon an I may write a sequel**

**Yuffie:Yay more me and vinny Vampire!**

**Me:One It's Valentine! I do not-**

**Yuffie:---Own final fantasy vii or its characters!**

**me:[LOOKING SLIGHTLY(NO VERY) ANNOYED]**


	4. Tifa's Secret

_Tifa's Secret Reveled!_

Later Yuffie stumbled about in the woods,staring at the Wutai Castle,where her father Godo would be living. Wondering if he could have seen her,but if he did she would be caught by now. Then she heard footsteps on the ground,but standing infront of her was the very predictable,Vincent Valentine.

"I know you were behind the letters you know and wierdly I...I..."she said,blushing.

"I couldn't help it.",Said Vincent,turning away.

"....began to feel something for you",now Yuffie began to turn away. Vincent stopped walking away

"Really?" asked Vincent,turning towards the ninja.

"Yeah.....really.",said Yuffie,not believing what she had just said."Vince....I...I...oh god! I can't say it! Can you?"

"Ok.....Yuffie......I love you.....",he said,Yuffie STILL blushing.

"I love you too,Vinny!"she said kissing him instantly. And then Yuffie's Cell phone rang,their lips departed as Yuffie picked up her phone. "What wrong,Teef? Now? Really? Are you sure? Annoncement? Really? I will not stop saying 'really'! Oh is OM there? It's my new nickname for Cid.....Can you get him to pick me and Vince up? Nothing! Just get him to pick us up! Ok Im hanging up now!" she said,hanging up.

Later Cid took them to the Seventh Heaven for Tifa's Annoncement. The rest of AVALANCHE were sitting at the bar,waiting for them to get there and just wanted it to be walked in,sat on a bar stool and said,"If it's that you were secretly dating Cloud and got pregnant,I've told 'em!". Tifa just stareed while the rest of AVALANCHE nodded their heads.

"How did you---",Tifa almost asked when Yuffie butted in again.

"---Know? I saw the pregnancy test in the bathroom,this moring! It must have been you because Marlene is too young and I didn't take take a test. I have a brilliant memory and I told the gang off that thing you can text like seven people at once!" she explained. Tifa just stared at Yuffie while she said this,"Do you know It's rude to stare?!"

"Sorry.........Yuffs? Can I speak to you in privete?"she asked,walking to the back of the bar,Yuffie following. "How did you know about me and Cloud?"

"Your Cellphone,You left it in the kitchen when I raided the fridge for chocolate,I looked on your mobile and I saw these lovey-dovey Texts from Cloud!"said Yuffie.

"Typical Yuffie!"said Tifa,laughing.

"Ok,can I go back to have a life now?"Yuffie asked,pointing at the door.

"One last thing,I'm going for a scan in a few you come with me for support?"asked Tifa,nervous.

"Yeah,yeah now worrys! Just text me the date and things will be fine!"said Yuffie,walking away.

**Im afaid thats it for now! Well,I might have a chapter more......I was lying about the last chapter you know! I like lying!**

**Yuffie****:Thats not nice!**

**Me: I know! I only did it for da story!**

**Yuffie****: Oh........**

**Me: I do not own----**

**Yuffie****:Final Fantasy VII or its Characters,they are TO copywrited!**

**Me:Well your a character!**

**Yuffie****:Am I?**

**Me:Yeah!**

**Yuffie****:?**

**Me: Please Review!**


End file.
